Her Prince
by pour l'amour du stylo
Summary: Christmas oneshot. Christmastime. Ginny and Harry love each other...but Harry is to afraid to admit it. They say Christmas is one of the most romatic holidays...So what will happen to Harry and Ginny?


Her Prince

It was two days before Christmas vacation. The Gryffindor 5th years were especially eager to visit home since the pressure of taking their O.W.L.s was already upon them. Ginny was especially excited to get home, not because of the exams, but because she could finally have some peace… (As much peace as you could have at the Burrow). You see, Ginny had been tirelessly trying to get Harry Potter to notice her. She'd been at it for almost 2 years. First, Hermione suggested relaxing a bit around him, and so she did. But it had no positive affect whatsoever, except perhaps that Ginny and Harry became better _friends. _But Ginny didn't want _friends, _and she's pretty sure Harry won't want _friends _either, as soon as he realizes his undying love for her. With nothing left to try, (she'd been through the make-overs, the hair styles, the new clothes, and even a serious happy-go-lucky attitude adjustment) she decided to take a long deserved break, and try again after Christmas. So Saturday morning began as usual…

"Morning, Gin!" Holly, Ginny's roommate called from across the room. They were the only two left in the dormitory.

"Morning, Holl," Ginny called back. "Are you going for breakfast?"

Holly yawned. "No, I'm not too hungry. Tell everyone I said hello," she mumbled, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

Ginny grinned at her back, "See you later, sleepy-head."

She walked quietly out of the dorm room and down the spiral staircase, and glanced around the Common Room. She noticed Dean, her boyfriend (merely a distraction) talking to Lavender and Pavarti across the room. Dean looked over guiltily when he noticed her, and waved, backing up from Lavender quite a bit. Ginny really didn't care who he flirted with though. She didn't love him. She realty didn't even like him that much (he was much too pushy). She wouldn't even be going out with him now, because she was so busy trying to get to Harry… but, she noticed that boys her age, and some older, liked her (a lot). Since she was getting bored, she took advantage of that and agreed to go to Hogsemeade with Dean when he'd asked her over breakfast. They'd been dating ever since then, but Ginny had a feeling he was cheating on her. She didn't do anything about it because it was too much work (who really cared anyway?). _I should break up with him after Christmas_ she thought to herself, continuing the trek to the Great Hall.

When she got there, she spotted Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Luna sitting together, and she decided to join them. She walked cautiously over…she didn't want to interrupt one of Ron and Hermione's fights. When she was sure they were all smiling, she sat down next to Luna.

"Morning, everyone," she said smiling at them.

"Morning, Ginny," they replied together.

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Ginny asked.

"Going to Hogsemeade," Harry said. He paused. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" he asked.

Ginny silently cursed herself for not breaking up with her cheating boyfriend yet. "I can't. I said I'd meet Dean." Harry looked a little put out.

This made Ginny a little happier. She finished the rest of her eggs and toast in silence, listening to what everyone else wanted to buy that day. When she was done breakfast, she stood and said, "See you later," and smiled as she turned away. She was almost sure that Harry watched her leave.

When Ginny walked away, Harry was sad… he wanted Ginny to come to Hogsemeade with them. He wasn't really sure why he was so sad, though. He knew Ginny had a boyfriend and her own friends, but he felt much closer to her since she relaxed around him, and talked a little. He guessed he had taken advantage of their friendship over the summer, and almost forgotten that she was a year younger. He sighed. Hermione and Ron had started fighting again. It was going to be a long day.

Ginny's rumbling stomach told her it was lunchtime. She smiled sweetly at Dean who was examining some strange candy that turned your tongue blue for a whole month. "Hon, can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Dean looked like he wanted to stay, so she pouted her lips a little. "Please?"

He gave in and reluctantly put the blue candy back on the shelf. (Such was their relationship): They would hang out…but not really talk much, and when either of them wanted something, they would guilt the other one into it. It was convenient for Ginny, whose specialty was getting people to do what she wanted (except Harry, the git).

They walked hand-in-hand to the Three Broomsticks, and found an empty table. Dean went to get drinks and food. Ginny noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and waved to them. Harry looked a little gloomy. Ginny smiled to herself just as Dean came back with two butterbeers and a basket of french-fries and a bottle ketchup. They shared the fries, and when they were finished, they walked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table to say hello. Harry and Ron's smiles seemed a little forced.

"Hey, guys," Dean said wrapping an arm around Ginny, almost smugly, to the trio. Hermione smiled politely and said hello. There was a pause. (Ron didn't like Dean much anymore because of his and Ginny's relationship.)

"So, Dean, are you staying here for Christmas?" Hermione said. It was just like her to try and make conversation out of awkward silences.

"Well, no, actually, I'm going home. My Mom's making Christmas dinner this year, so everyone's gonna be there." Hermione smiled at him again. Dean said, "Uh, are you all going home, too?"

"Actually, they're coming to our house, Gin," Ron said.

Ginny gasped. "What?" This meant that her whole 'vacation' from Harry would be ruined.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Hermione said tentatively.

Ginny regained her composure, just in time. "Of course! I just thought you weren't coming this year. But I'm glad you are!"

"Great," Dean said, "well we're going to get going…I have some homework I want to finish up. Ginny?" He stood and looked at her, clearly expecting her to follow him.

Ginny glared at him. _I'm not a dog, Dean_ she thought miserably to herself. She would definitely have to end this. Now.

"Actually, Dean, I think I'll stay. But can I see you outside for a moment?"

He nodded and waved goodbye to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "See you."

Ginny followed him out of the pub and put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

"Dean, listen, I-"

"Ginny, have I done something wrong?" he interrupted rudely.

"Dean, let me finish," Ginny said angrily, "look, you're a great guy and all, it's just that I don't really feel a connection anymore." She looked up at him, waiting.

"You mean you're breaking up with me? _You're _breaking up with _me?_ I should be the one breaking up with you! I did you the favor of going out with you for weeks!" He was livid. Ginny hadn't known what kind of reaction to expect, but this was certainly not it.

"Did me the favor? I believe _you _asked me out. And I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to me right now. I hope you can learn a lesson and take it on with you to your next meaningless relationship." She turned away furiously and stormed back into the Three Broomsticks leaving Dean there looking like an idiot. Just before she got to the table, she forced a smile, and unclenched her fists.

"Everything okay, Gin?" Harry asked, as she sat down. "Looks like you've had a fight."

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly, "I was trying to break up with him nicely, until he went bonkers on me and acted like a complete prat." She paused. "I should go…I don't need to get anything else."

She stood up and walked away, but Harry called to her, "Gin, wait up a second." He turned to Ron and Hermione and said goodbye, and then followed her out into the street. He could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked, walking up cautiously behind her.

"Yes, I'm okay." Ginny turned around and smiled at him. "I just didn't need him to yell at me in the middle of a crowded street. I was going to break up with him anyway. He was always so pushy, making me do thing I didn't want to, like a picnic in the freezing cold weather. Ass."

Harry felt bad for her. It sounded like Dean was being really inconsiderate.

"Hey, it's okay. He's an idiot for letting you go anyway." Ginny smiled at him. He could always make her feel better.

Harry leaned in and hugged her. It was comforting, and felt better than any of the hugs Ginny had shared with Dean.

"Thanks, Harry. I needed that." They began walking up to the castle in silence.

"So, you're coming over for Christmas?" Ginny said.

"Yep, looks like it. I mean, if that's okay."

"Always." She smiled at him again, and it hit her. She really did love him. Not just the idea of him. Not just his fame, but him. Harry. She loved him. She blushed and looked away.

They walked up to the Common Room together and sat by the fire. They didn't need to talk. Ginny just needed this, to be near him, even if it was just as friends.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, and when Ron and Hermione finally came back, Ginny left to take a shower, and Harry left to finish up some homework in his dormitory.

Hermione watched them leave. "Do you think something's going on between them?" she asked Ron.

"Huh?" Ron looked up from the candy he had spread out at his feet.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind." _Prat._

Sunday dawned bright and beautiful. The Hogwarts students going home for Christmas packed their things and went down to the front gate to get a ride from the 'horse-less' carriages to carry them to Hogsemeade station. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a compartment. They played countless games of exploding snap, relaxing, and enjoying the natural flow of their friendship. When the train pulled into the station in London, Ron and Hermione gathered their things and were the first out of the compartment. Ginny was just about to leave when Harry asked her to wait a moment.

"Gin, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry. I promise, I'm okay." He nodded and they proceeded to get their things ant meet the Weasleys on platform 9 and ¾.

Dinner that night was better than any of Hogwart's meals. Everyone praised Mrs. Weasley on her expertly cooked potatoes, green beans, and chicken casserole. After 3rd helpings of dessert, everyone decided to get to bed. Harry would be sleeping in Ron's room, and Hermione in Ginny's.

"Ginny," Hermione asked, just as they were settled in to bed, "you still like Harry, right?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione and whispered, "Is it that obvious?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Well, maybe to the trained eye."

"I think I'll '_make a move' _on Christmas. What do you think?"

"I think Christmas is a very romantic holiday." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

The two girls fell asleep almost instantly.

The few days leading up to Christmas Day were filled with lazy afternoons, quidditch games in the yard, amazing meals provided by Mrs. Weasley, good friends, and good cheer. But Ginny was beginning to get nervous.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she asked Hermione on Christmas Eve, after everyone had one last cup of cocoa and turned in.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I think he does," Hermione said confidently. Ginny sighed. Tomorrow was the big day. She slept restlessly that night, her emotions changing from nervousness, to anticipation, to excitement.

Christmas morning dawned bright and snowy. Everyone in the Weasley household woke early to open presents and dress for the extravagant breakfast Mrs. Weasley always made.

Ginny received a beautiful gold locket from Harry, something she definitely wasn't expecting. She smiled to herself, clasped it around her neck and opened the rest of her presents.

"Harry, this locket is gorgeous!" Ginny said to him at breakfast. "Thank you!"

Harry smiled with his mouth closed, having just shoved a whole pancake into it.

"You're welcomb!" He swallowed. "Thanks for the book! I love it! It'll definitely come in handy with the match against Slytherin coming up." Ginny had gotten Harry a book of hundreds of quidditch moves with diagrams showing how to perfect them.

She smiled at him and went back to her bacon.

The rest of the day lazily played out like most Christmas Days. The Weasleys and extended family ate breakfast, went out for a snowball fight and quidditch game, came inside for a small sandwich for lunch, then spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the house, admiring their presents and napping.

Ginny was in the kitchen slicing herself some watermelon when Hermione walked in.

"Hey. Have you talked to Harry yet?"

"No," Ginny said sighing, "he's been hanging around everyone else all day…not that I blame him or anything. I just haven't been able to talk to him on my own."

Hermione smiled at her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ginny sighed again. "No, thanks. I suppose if it was meant to be, it'll happen."

The rest of the day passed quickly. And even though Ginny sat next to Harry for Christmas dinner, she still didn't feel it was the right time to say anything. But the food was delicious, so she decided to enjoy it, and worry about Harry another day. After many hours of good food and laughter, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry helped clear the table, and then went up to bed.

_Tomorrow's another day_ Ginny thought to herself, climbing the stairs to her room. _Tomorrow's another day._

_I'm going to kill you Ginny. I'm going to kill you and no one's here to save you. I'm going to kill you and I am going to come back to life. I, Lord Voldemort, am going to come back from the dead…_

…Ginny awoke with a scream of terror in her throat.She remembered where she was, and that she was safe, and held it in. She looked around at her clock and saw that it was about 1:30 in the morning. She lay back down, but she didn't want to sleep. She laid there for fifteen minutes before deciding to get a glass of water to clear her head. She got out of bed and slid her slippers on her feet. She walked out of the room and down the hallway quietly, careful not to wake anyone. When she got to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water and hopped up onto the counter top.

_I hate that dream_ she thought to herself. _And on Christmas? How fair is that? _She finished her water, and was just about to get up when she heard the stairs creak and footsteps in the hallway. Her heart stopped for a moment. But then she realized it was probably Ron or her Dad. They always got up in the middle of the night to eat something. The person crossed the hallway quickly and turned into the kitchen. It was Harry.

He started when he saw her sitting there. "Gosh, you scared me!" He came over to where she was sitting, poured himself a glass of water and sat next to her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No…I had a bad dream. You couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah." He paused. "I had a bad dream, too. It was the one in the Chamber of Secrets…" He looked at her. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about that."

"No, it's okay. That was my dream too." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I really hate that dream. It makes me feel so weak, like I can't do anything to help myself. I can remember that like it was yesterday." She looked away, embarrassed, as more tears flowed down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, Ginny, it's okay…I feel like that too…sometimes, in that dream…" Before he knew what he was doing, he put his glass down, put one arm around Ginny's shoulders, and used another one to turn her face towards his. He used his thumb to brush away her tears. She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Neither of them knew how long they sat like that, his arm around her shoulders, and her hand in his. But a few minutes or a few hours later, Harry turned to her and said quietly, "Ginny, I have to tell you something." He paused, and Ginny looked expectantly up at him. "I've loved you for a while now. I love everything about you…the way your eyes light up when you laugh, they way you make everything seem happier, the way you wrinkle your nose when someone makes you mad…everything…I love you…and I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you…"

Ginny smiled, her tears forgotten. "Oh, Harry. I've loved you since I've known you. And not just because of that scar, but because of who you are…and who you can be…and your bravery, and the way you always know what I feel…the way you can make whatever crappy thing that happens to me seem so much easier to deal with. I love you. I've always loved you…and don't be sorry," she said quietly.

"But I've wasted so much time…I've been so blind," Harry said in a small voice.

"It's okay… you're worth it," she said with a watery smile, as tears of joy fell down her face.

"Great, now I've made you cry again."

Ginny laughed. "Harry…I waited so long to hear you say what you just said."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Just one thing, Harry," she whispered in his ear, tears of joy still in her eyes, a smile on her face, "next time, don't make me wait _so_ long."

Harry grinned and closed the gap between them. Ginny had finally gotten her prince.

The End

This started out as a one or two page one-shot…and it turned into an eight-pager… but I love Harry/Ginny one-shots. They're my favorites! So let me know if you like it…maybe a sequel? I dunno… Anyway, this is dedicated to Gillian who reads all of my stories first, and to everyone who reviewed Marriage Counseling with ideas for names. Thank you all so much! Please review!! xxoxo


End file.
